Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel with specific arrangement of light shielding layers.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance in the display technology, high-resolution display capable of processing digital signals and displaying more pixel details has gradually become a main stream product.
A conventional display panel is driven by top-gate thin film transistors (TFT). Based on such design, gate electrodes are disposed above an active layer, and a light shielding layer is disposed in the panel to avoid a backlight source directly radiating on the active layer and generating photo leakage. However, when the display panel is driven, the light shielding layer is easily coupled with the signals of source lines and causes the separation of I-V curve in TFT. Therefore, the gate voltage difference (ΔVg=Vgh−Vgl) between the gate voltage in a turn-on state (Vgh) and the gate voltage in a turn-off (Vgl) state needs to be increased to avoid current leakage. However, as the load required by the TFT is increased, the lifespan of components will be reduced.